1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel array of an active matrix organic lighting emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Active matrix organic light emitting diode displays, which have the advantages of absence of color filter, self-luminescence and low power consumption, is always viewed as the best candidate to substitute for the liquid crystal display and become the main display technology of the next generation.
In a conventional active matrix organic light emitting diode display, a pixel array has multiple pixels. Each pixel has a blue sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a red sub-pixel. In the fabrication stage of the organic light emitting display of an active matrix organic light emitting display device, evaporation deposition process is used to fabricate the pixel array. A fine metal mask including vertical stripe openings is used for manufacturing the conventional organic light emitting diode display through an evaporation process of organic light emitting materials. The blue, green, and red sub-pixels are formed on a substrate by the evaporation process sequentially through the masks for each sub-pixel. This type of mask will form pixels composed of a blue sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a red sub-pixel disposed adjacently along a horizontal direction. The evaporation process with conventional masks requires high precision. This is so-called a stripe type pixel arrangement.
Furthermore, in this conventional pixel array, a specific distance between the stripe openings is required for maintaining sufficient structural strength of the mask to avoid yield loss of the pixel array caused by process variations and low aligning precision of the manufacturing process. However, the distance between the stripe openings has to be shrunk for higher resolution demand about the pixel array. Therefore, the stripe openings in the fine metal mask (FMM) are physically limited. Problems such as complicated manufacturing process of the fine metal masks and worse stability of the organic light emitting material may become serious accordingly. In addition, the restrictions of the openings in the conventional fine metal masks will restrict the display quality of the active matrix organic light emitting diode display.